Family Legacy: The Blazing Sword
by Allen Itami
Summary: She was a wandering tactician, left for dead upon the plains. Saved by a survivor just as tragic, these two unlikely people band together to survive, but is all as it seems?
1. Prologue: A Girl from the Plains

((I have three other fanfics that despretely need updating but instead I am uploading this...))

I promise this will have a unique twist to the normal Fire Emblem 7 novelizations, but I can't tell you much about them right at the moment without spoiling anything. Also, although I will be using the game dialogue and scripts as a guideline I wont be copy and pasting it unless absolutely needed.

x

She was in pain.

In so much pain.

It ate away at her body and mind and she wondered if perhaps she would go insane. When had she been attacked? How long has she been crawling, dragging her ruined legs behind her across the coarse grass of the plains. Bloody and beaten. Where was her brother? Where were her attackers? Had he led them away? Had they just attacked and then left them for dead? Her throat was so sore from screaming. When did she start screaming? When they started attacking? When they raped her? Or when they stabbed her brother? She didnt know.

All she knows is that she is in pain.

So much pain.

Darkness had fallen. How long had she been crawling? Her arms no longer hurt, but she could make out how dark the fabric around her arms was, how the area she used to crawl along the grass had been eroded away and the skin started to erode away itself. She was a bloody mess, but the pain was finally, thankfully, starting to dim to nothing.

Her body was screaming at her to rest, to just sleep and give in. Her mind, however, was different. It raced from the pain and from adrenaline, pushing her forward, to not give in. Her mother's words echoed in her ears, her strong desire to see her lost kin fresh in her mind. If she gave up now, she would not be there for her brother. If she gave up now, her mother's sacrifice would be in vain. She couldnt give in, not now!

She dragged her body for what seemed like hours in her mind, but it could have been only minutes in reality, or even seconds. Her ability to tell time had left her long ago.

Finally, her body and mind spent, she collapsed on the plains. Unable to move even her eyelids, and barely breathing, she succumbed to darkness.

x

"Hello?" Faintly, she could hear a voice. It sounded kind.

"Are you awake?" Finally, she opened her eyes. The one who had been talking was a tall sacaen woman, her features fair and her clothes the same simplistic but logical design of all the nomadic people. Easy to move around it, unrestrictive, and could help keep one warm in the cold nights.

"I found you unconcious on the plains! I really thought you were going to die. Are you well now?" the woman asked, kneeling by the cot the young woman was lying on, pressing a hand to her forehead. The young woman opened her mouth, intending to speak, but found she was unable. The plainswoman got up and grabbed a skin of water, returing to the young woman on the cot. She opened the bottle and held the opening to the young woman's lips, pouring the water gently and slowly down the woman's throat.

"Th-Thank you..." The young woman said, her voice horse and cracking. The sacean woman smiled pleasantly at her, leaving the skin to the woman and returning to a small hearth fire with a pot on top, the smell of stew cooking filling the air as she lifted the lid of the pot and tested her brew.

"Are you feeling well? Or at least, well enough to sit up? Lunch is almost ready!" The sacean woman asked. The young woman nodded her head, and the sacean woman helped her to a sitting up position.

"My name is Lyn, what is yours?" She asked once the young woman was finally sitting up. The young woman grimanced slightly. Her body didnt hurt quite as much from when she last remembered being awake, but it still throbbed dully from the pain. How long had she been unconcious?

"My name is Mary. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lyn." She said, looking up at the beautiful sacean woman. Lyn smiled at her, turning back to her brew and finally scooping some into a bowl, handing it to Mary with a spoon.

"Well, Mary, eat up! The most I've been able to give you the last two weeks has been some wine, water, and simple broths. I am actually quite surprised you survived with all of your injuries and then being unable to take in really any food." Lyn said. The surprise at Mary's survival, along with the joy that she was finally awake, was evident to Mary herself, and smiled. Two weeks. Had her brother surivived?

"Thank you, Lyn. I am glad there are people such as you that would take care of a stranger like me." She said, sipping the stew experimentally. It tasted good, and soon she was scooping into her mouth, her stomach pleased at finally having something filling in it. While she was eating, Mary noted that her arms and hands were wrapped completely in bandages.

"We of the Sacaen people always help wary travelers. All Sacaens are like one big family, so it stands to reason that we would always treat a guest of the plains as family as well." Lyn explained, sitting next to the cot as she ate. Mary smiled, nodding her head.

"A family. Sounds nice." She said. Lyn nodded, but her eyes looked sad.

"Where were you headed, Mary? You looked like you were traveling. Were you attacked by bandits? Were you traveling with anyone? Did you have a horse to ride or did you just walk? Where did you come from?" Lyn started asking. Mary thought it was a little cute how Lyn started spewing out questions like a child. It was endearing.

"I am a tactician. My brother and I were traveling around, looking for work when we were ambushed by... by bandits. My brother. Did you see him? He doesnt look much like me, honestly, though we do share the common trait of freckles. He would have been tall, with teal hair." Mary asked. Lyn shook her head sadly.

"I only found you bleeding to death on the plains. I am so sorry, I did not find another person. I've been keeping watch since I found you, in case you did travel with someone and they were looking for you, but I have yet to come across anyone." Lyn said. She looked like she was honestly regrettful for not finding Mary's brother for her. Mary smiled sadly.

"It is quite all right, Lyn. I expected that something like this could happen." Mary said, setting the empty bowl down on the cot, which Lyn took instantly to be cleaned. Absently, Mary groped around her chest then widened her eyes in alarm.

"Lyn?! LYN?!" She shouted suddenly, her hands roaming all over her body and where she could on the cot. Alarmed, Lyn ran to the cot, kneeling down.

"Yes? What is wrong?" She asked. Mary looked panicked, still looking for something.

"Necklace! My necklace! It was a small jewel, robin's egg blue! Have you seen it?!" Mary shouted in her panic. Lyn grabbed her upper arms gently to calm the girl and to keep her from further injuring herself.

"Mary, please calm dont worry, I have the jewel here, see?" Lyn said, getting up to bring back a soft cloth. Mary took the cloth with shaking hands and unfolded it, revealing the beautiful sky blue jewel. Mary let out a shaky releaved breath, holding the small jewel to her chest.

"Thank the gods!" She whispered. Lyn smiled at her, getting up and washing the bowls, replacing them to their usual place in her yurt. Mary still clutched the jewel in her hand as Lyn returned with a leather strap.

"Here. The chain you had on it broke, so use this to tie it with." she said, handing the twine to Mary. Mary nodded and did just that, placing the jewel back around her neck.

"Thank you, Lyn. I am trully greatful." Mary said. Lyn nodded, smiling at her.

"It must be a very important necklace for you to worry so much about it." Lyn noted. Mary nodded her head, her hand toying with the jewel now around her neck.

"It was my mother's. She left it to me before she died."

"I'm so sorry..."

"It's quite all right. I'm over it." Mary said to her, smiling as best she could. Lyn smiled back when a sudden noise got their attention. Alarm crossing Lyn's face, the sacaen woman went to the door of her yurt, looking out for a few moments.

"Mary, I'll be right back, so do not move!" She said, leaving before Mary could respond. Achingly getting to her feet, Mary hobbled towards the door when Lyn burted through in a panic.

"Bandits! not many, however. I am sure I can take them!" She said, mostly to herself. Mary's heart thudded in alarm.

"Bandits? Lyn, are you a strategist?" Mary asked. Lyn finally looked over at her, eyes widening in alarm before running to the smaller woman and holding her gently.

"Mary, you need to be in bed! You are very hurt!" She said, trying to lead Mary back to the cot. Mary shook her head, gently grabbing Lyn's forearms.

"Lyn, you are not a strategist, correct? You are young, but I am a tactician by trade! I may not be able to fight, but I can give you advice on how to handle the bandits! Please, let me help you!" Mary said pleadingly. Lyn frowned, looking torn as she gazed into Mary's eyes. Finally, she sighed and gave in.

"Stay close to me! I'll make sure to protect you." Lyn said. Mary nodded and limped as she followed Lyn through the door of the yurt, stepping into the bright sun for the first time in a couple of weeks. She sheilded her eyes from the sun before taking in the views around her. Lyn led her somewhat slowly until she could finally see the bandits, three burly men with large muscles and it didn't look like a lot of brains.

"Move as quietly as you can, Lyn. If we are lucky we can sneak up on them." Mary said. Lyn nodded and the two walked as quietly and stealthly as they could but one of the bandits spotted them, charging at them with a raised axe. Mary gasped as Lyn drew her sword in one clean motion, slicing through the bandit's neck cleanly and seperated his head from his soldiers. Mary gulped, pushing some of her curly brown hair from her eyes.

"Amazing..." She said. She shouted in alarm as the second bandit charged at Lyn, roaring in rage over his fallen comrade. Lyn dodged the axe, slashing the bandit's arm open. This only seemed to enrage him more, however, and he heaved his axe up, swinging again at Lyn. The blade nicked her arm, but Lyn was able to avoid any serious blows, slashing with her sword and slicing open his neck. The bandit fell, blood gushing from his neck onto the grass, staining it crimson.

"Mary, are you all right?" Lyn asked, looking back. Mary nodded, limping over to her.

"Do you have a vulnerary? A scratch like that could be lethal if there was anything on the blade of the axe beforehand." Mary noted, slightly prodding Lyn's arm as she inspected the nick. It wasnt to deep, not worth stitching together for certain. Mary noted it could get worse, as she had seen many times before, if it wasnt treated however.

"Yes, I have some in my satchel. Here." Lyn said, digging around in her satchel before she gave the vial to Mary. Mary poured a gratious ammount into her hand, rubbing some onto Lyn's nick before recapping the vial and handing it back to Lyn. Mary rubbing the rest of the tonic on her bandaged wrists as Lyn and she made their way to the ger that the last bandit was attacking. The bandit turned to face them, his muscles bulging as he swung his axe rather impressivly.

"Who do you think you ARE? I AM BATTA THE BEAST!" He roared. He charged at Lyn, his axe raised.

"Axes are weak against swords and his stride is lumbering! Aim for his legs first!" Mary shouted as Lyn darted ahead, taking her advice and slashing at Batta's legs. Batta cursed loudly, falling to the ground when Lyn landed a nast blow to his left calf. He got up painfully, heaving his heavy axe into his hands and glaring at both Lyn and Mary.

"I wont let you WIN!" He yelled. Instead of charging for Lyn, however, he charged for the stunned Mary. Unable to move quickly enough, Mary let out a light squeek before Batta finally fell down face first into the ground. Staring at him for a moment, Mary looked up to see Lyn huffing, her blade covered in crimson blood and a large gash across Batta's back, oozing blood into the parched grass below him.

"Mary, are you all right?" Lyn asked, running up to the silent girl and checking her over for any and all injuries she mayhave sustained from the excersion. Mary shook her head as a group of nomads came up, thanking Lyn profusely for helping save their homes. Lyn accepted their praise and told them she was glad to help before she decided it was time to head back to her own yurt for the night.

Tired, Mary leaned heavily on Lyn for most of the walk before Lyn picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the yurt. Once inside, Lyn set about making a meal for them both. Mary sat on the cot, catching her breath and fiddling with the bandages on her wrists when she noticed they were uncomfortably loose for her tastes.

"Lyn, I think my bandages are comming undone." She said, pulling up the sleeves of the simple white tunic she was wearing so she could see more of the bandages. It was, indeed, coming undone, and Mary noted that the bandages went all the way up to her biscepts. Lyn grabbed a bag and walked over to her, pulling out fresh bandages and more of the vulnerary tonic to use on the injuries. She unrapped one and and Mary paled, flinching at the sight of her own arms.

It was nausiating to look at, really. The skin looked like it had been worn down almost completely, or her skin was just that red and ragged. She sword she could see vein, bone, and muscle as Lyn gently poured some of the tonic into the ragged flesh. Mary winced, but not from pain. With the tonic it looked even worse and now it almost looked like it was bleeding as some of the red-tinted tonic dripped off of her arm.

"A wretched sight to be sure. Glad to say this is actually the worst of your damage. I can't even begin to imagine the determination and will you felt to live that pushed you to do this to your own body." Lyn said, using some water now to clean out some of the flesh in Mary's arm. Mary gulped, not willing to open her mouth for fear of throwing up. When her arm was cleaned Lyn removed the bandages on her hand, showing how she had ripped off her fingernails and quite a bit of her skin as well. Mary found herself quite surprised she was able to use the hand at all, due to all the damage. When Lyn was finished treating and rebandaging her hand she moved to Mary's other arm and hand, revealing the same amount, if not even worse damage than the other one. Mary noted a stone was actually lodged into her other arm, but Lyn told her she wasnt able to remove it just yet without further injuring Mary. When her arms were rebandaged Lyn asked if she could rebandage the rest of Mary's injuries and then helped Mary strip of her simple trousers and tunic. Mary sat on the cot feeling exposed due to how bare she was infront of Lyn as the sacaen woman undid the bandaged on her chest and stomach, revealing the long lines of scratches and cuts. Just like Lyn had said, they were no where near as severe as her arms, however, and Lyn lightly applyed the vulnerary tonic to her stomach, her fingers ghosting over Mary's abdoment and just under her breasts to make sure every cut was covered in the tonic.

Mary blushed as Lyn applied some of the tonic to the scratches and cuts on her breasts and chest, unable to hide ehr discomfort. Lyn gave her a reasuring smile and asked Mary if she could turn slightly so she could get the cuts on her back. Mary happily agreed and turned so Lyn could get behind her, despite the fact that Lyn's ghosting fingertips on her back made her shiver. After this Lyn rebandaged her and had Mary lay down, removing the bandages on her legs to reveal some long cuts and shallow scratches, but otherwise fine. Mary felt faint and closed her eyes as Lyn started applying the vulnerary tonic to Mary's legs and mary soon drifted off into sleep.

"Are you awake?" Mary cracked open her eyes when she heard Lyn speak. She found herself still on the cot, but under the warm blankets and, thankfully, clothed. Mary blinked at her for a moment before the previous days events caught up with her.

"Yesterday's battle must have worn you out! You fell asleep and ended up sleeping until almost midday today!" Lyn said, giggling lightly. She was preparing food to eat and Mary's mouth watered at the smell of it. She got into a sitting position, wincing at the pain mostly in her arms, when Lyn walked over and held out a bowl of warm stew and some bread. They ate in silence but as the time stretched on Mary noticed that Lyn seemed like she wanted to ask something.

"Is something the matter, Lyn?" Mary finally asked. Lyn looked a bit uneasily but finally took an intake of breath to calm whatever was bothering her.

"Mary, I was wondering... You are experianced in the ways of war and combat. I was wanting to know if you would let me travel with you." Lyn said. Mary stared at her, stunned, for a moment.

"I cannot pay you for protection Lyn, and I have no actual destination in mind. I am a wanderer." She replied. Lyn looked at her, determination in her eyes.

"I don't want payment! To fight will furthur my own skills and that would be payment enough! I am a Sacaen nomad, Mary, I am always wandering so it isnt any trouble to me! Please, let me join you!" She pleaded. Mary flinched back, not quite sure how to tell her she just didn't want Lyn traveling with her. Yes, Lyn was capable in battle, but Mary was being hunted. She didn't want to risk the young girl's life!

"What of your parents? What do they say on this?" Mary asked. It was a last ditch effort, and she knew it. Lyn's eyes suddenly darkned in sadness and the woman looked away from her. Mary's heart lurched. She knew what that kind of look meant.

"My parents... My tribe... The whole of the Lorca tribe had been wiped out by bandits... My people were traditional and would not follow me... Everyone... Everyone died..." She said, tears welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her face. Lyn shook her head after a moment, wiping away the tears.

"I won't cry anymore, but I want to travel with you! I want to get stronger! Please! Mary, let me travel with you! You can't defend yourself, can you? I can protect you for free! Please, Mary!" Lyn begged, grabbing Mary's hands gently and staring straight into her eyes. Mary flinched. What should she do? Without her brother she could definately use the protection. At best Mary was only able to use a small dagger on her own. Not the best tool against bounty hunters and bandits...

"I need to find my brother. If you will help me with my search then I will allow you to come along as well." Mary finally said. Only until she found her brother. When she found him she could finally seperate from Lyn. She did feel like she owed Lyn greatly for saving her, but she didn't want to put Lyn's life in danger by being associated with her. Lyn beamed happily at her, hugging her gently.

"Thank you so much Mary! I promise you that you will not regret this in the least!" She said. Mary couldn't help it and let a soft smile grace her fair freckled face. It was nice to be thanked.

Later that night Lyn was all ready making preperations for their departure.

"We should head to a nearby town I know of first to pick up supplies and information. Many travelers go there, so I am sure someone may have seen your brother." Lyn said, smiling at Mary. Mary smiled back as well.

"That sounds like the best plan to me." Mary agreed. Lyn nodded and got up, going about to pack things in the yurt up that the two may need. Mary nodded her head, looking down at her bandaged hands. She closed her eyes and thinked of what had happened and wondered about the future.

Lyn's skills were great, but would it keep them both alive? Would she, Mary herself, survive it if Lyn died for her? Mary grimanced, not liking the thought. Now, however, she didn't have a choice. When she found her brother, she decided. Once she found her brother, she would seperate from Lyn.

She had no choice.

x

x

xx

x

x

I cant spoil anything for the future, but just to let you know, there is a reason this story is rated M (Violence, Sexual Content, Sexual Implications, Language being some of the things). And also, there is a reason this story is called 'Family Legacy: The Blazing Sword'.

I already have the next chapter done, and it is over 5000 words.

Awsome.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 1: The Footsteps of Fate

Mary stared at everything around her with wide eyes. She shifted uneasily as people walked around her and she held her cloak close to her, pulling her hood up to help hide herself. Everyone went about their business in the bazaar without even glancing at her. Instead, if anyone was looking in her direction at all it was to look at the beautiful Sacaen woman in front of her, browsing some of the wares a portly man had for sale.

"Mary, do you think this might be useful?" Lyn said, holding a small dagger up for Mary to see. Mary regarded the blade, pushing some of her brown curls out of her green eyes so she could see.

"Bernese steel mounted on a Sacean sheathe. It would be useful, but the price he has on such a blade is way too high." Mary said, pointing at the price tag the man had on the blade. It read that such a small iron blade was to be sold at nearly five hundred gold. A ludicrous amount for something such as this. Mary could easily see that such work was worth only a hundred.

"Is it? I can't really read, so I didn't know." Lyn admitted, returning the blade to its place. The portly man was angry about that, but Mary didn't respond or listen to anything he said to them as they walked away. Mary flinched when someone bumped into her arm, agitating the wounds on her arm.

"Feeling well? We can rest for the day if you need to." Lyn asked in concern. Lyn placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, but Mary simply smiled at her.

"We need healing supplies and some food if we want to travel anywhere else. We can rest after we get some supplies, and then perhaps start our real journey tomorrow." Mary said. Lyn nodded, looking at some of the wares.

"I was good at haggling within the tribes, but that was when we traded for things we needed, such as trading some animal fur for a new bow or knife. Trading in a bazaar is odd, since I'm still a bit unsure of how to use gold, silver, and copper." Lyn said. Mary could see some of the shop keepers grinning greedily, suddenly trying to coax Lyn to their stalls but Mary forced her away from them.

"It is to be expected, due to where you lived. I will do the haggling and shopping then, and I can teach you how to read and the proper usage of money later on." Mary said. Lyn nodded.

"I will study hard! If you don't mind that I watch when you buy."

"How do you think you will learn if you don't see how it is done? I was going to make you watch anyway. Ah, here is someone who has what we need. And at good pricing to, much cheaper than the shop keepers I had met in that Illian city." Mary commented. The shopkeeper, a tall willowy woman with a crooked nose, smiled gleefuly.

"Of course, and of much better quality! A home of mercenaries, that country!" The woman said. Mary nodded, smiling herself as she whispered to Lyn to keep quiet.

"I've been to Illia. A mountain of gold for one thin cloak of ox skin. Not worth it, I tell you. And the medical supplies! Gah, it was like they intended to rob me!" Mary said, somewhat dramatically. The woman nodded with agreement, motioning to her wares.

"Oh course! Illians have no real concept of gold these days. Sellswords will sell themselves for a single gold but their wares! Saint Elmine bless us, they charge nearly ten times what I sell!" The woman said. Mary nodded in agreement, but gave a troubled look.

"I was just at the shop of a portly man down the end there. Told me how rotten your herbs were and how overcharged they were. I am glad to see they aren't rotten in the least, but the herbs he sold were much cheaper than here. Certainly it would be best of me to buy them there, even if they looked older and more for wear." Mary said, regarding each of the herbs. Lyn looked them over, not able to see Mary's point, but like a good student she kept quiet and listened intently. The willowy woman puffed out her chest and frowned.

"Did he now! Well, I'll prove him wrong then! Everything half off! I'll be sure to sell more and make more than him!" the woman said proudly. Mary smiled sweetly.

"Oh truly! I am so glad! I will be sure to tell everyone how better your wares are, thank you so much! So what we need…" Mary started to list the herbs and food they needed, the woman all too happy to comply. Lyn wasn't too happy with how Mary had played the woman, but she had to agree that they got everything at quiet the bargain. Or at least, she hoped they did. She still wasn't too sure with gold yet. When they finished Mary mentioned wanting to eat someplace peacefully and the woman was all to happy to give them some cooked meat as thanks for advertising and to tell them of a water fountain in the center of town that was the best place.

When they left, Lyn was certain Mary wouldn't advertise but Mary proved her wrong. The limping woman told everyone she walked past and made sure to loudly declare the woman's shop to people in front of the portly man's shop of the woman just down who was selling her wares at half price.

Lyn was still surprised when he gave Mary the small dagger from earlier for free just to shut her up.

They found the water fountain and true to the woman's word it was peacefull and quiet there, letting them eat in peace. Lyn handed Mary the water skin at one point and then Mary went into her haggling lesson.

"Any merchant can lower the price of their wares. Most merchants have a nation they don't like, a king or queen that angers them or another merchant they are rivals with. Start the conversation, always, with something that will get them to like you. That woman hated Illia, something obvious by the way she spoke of Illia to a customer before we talked to her. When in a bazaar, it is obvious all merchants are rivals, but those two were far apart and I had seen the way she glared at the portly merchant. The two don't get along, so I played with both her hatred of Illia and on her hatred of that man. Do this, and you can almost garuntee that they will lower their prices for you." Mary said. Lyn nodded.

"As for the pricing on goods. Good herbs like the one we got aren't actually worth all that much since they can be foraged easily just outside of town. Never pay more than five coppers for a single batch. The food we got was of great condition, so they are easily worth three silvers and ten coppers, but never more than five silvers if you can help it. If they look days old and they sell meats never by them. Days old meat can spoil everything and make you sick, so it is not worth paying for. There will always be a merchant with fresh wares. If there isn't, hunt for your own food." Mary said. Lyn nodded, trying to keep track of it all in her head.

Mary breathed somewhat heavy, taking a long drought from the water skin. The heat was starting to get to her, but she felt uncomfortable taking off the cloak to reveal the sacaen clothing underneath. Her original clothing had been ruined and although she was thankful to Lyn for providing her with some hand-me-downs, she was not all too comfortable with the amount of leg it showed. Expecially with the fact that her legs were covered in bandaging that was now dyed somewhat pink and red in areas. Lyn glanced over at her before starting to force the cloak off of Mary.

"Lyn! Please, not here!" Mary said indignantly. Lyn huffed.

"You must be suffocating in this heat Mary, and I don't want you to collapse!"

"I understand but the dress you leant me is a bit…" Mary blushed but finally conceaded and removed the cloak. The dress she wore certainly wasn't as revealing as lyn's, but it was certainly more revealing than Mary would have liked. Slit up both sides up to her thigh, at least the sleeves came to her elbows. The collar was high and the dress was a light shade of green, matching the designs to Lyn's dress. At the very least it was now much cooler without the cloak. However, without the cloak it was now obvious how injured Mary was. Some people stared at the bandings on her legs and arms. Mary was thankful she was wearing gloves so they couldn't see that her hands were damaged as well.

"I am sorry. I would have given you pants but I did not have any." Lyn apologized, wrapping the cloak up and tying it to her sack.

"It's fine. I would have stood out more in men's clothing anyway." Mary said. It wasn't like she wasn't used to traveling in men's clothing, but traveling around in Sacaen men's clothing when she looked like a Bernese woman might draw more questions that she wanted to. Lyn nodded her head and kept eating. When the two were finished and Mary had rested enough they talked about what they wanted to do next and where they wanted to go.

"In all honesty I have been wanting to go to Etruria. A country of magic has interested me since I was a babe so I have always wanted to visit." Mary said. She toyed with an aquamarine stone she wore around her neck as she talked.

"I have never been to Etruria. Then that is where we shall go first. I do know we will have to cross through the Lycian Alliance to get there, so if we set out in this direction..." Lyn and Mary looked at a map, plotting their next course of action. Finally settling on a pathway they rented a room at a small inn on the outskirts of Bulgar and settling down for the night.

The moon was high that night, allowing Mary the perfect amount of light as she lit a small candle that came with the room. Both women sitting on the floor, Mary pulled out some parchment, a quill, and a small bottle of ink. She slowly made a small A on the paper.

"This is 'A', and can be pronounced as A or with an 'ah' sound." Mary explained. Lyn nodded, studying the letter and committing it and its sound to memory. Next, Mary drew a B on the paper.

"This is B. It can be pronounced as B or with a 'Buh' sound. If you write an A after a B, then it makes a Bah sound." Mary explained. The two continued to study letters for another hour before Mary was too tired to continue. She let Lyn study more as she turned in for the night. She fell asleep as she listened to Lyn quietly sound out the six letters Mary had started her out with.

Mary slept rather peacefully, and was well relaxed when she woke up. She glanced over at Lyn and saw the woman was already up and doing some stretching.

"Good morning, Lyn." Mary said, stretching her arms after she got up. Lyn smiled over at her, quickly grabbing some fruit and some new bandaging.

"Are you well? Hopefully yesterday did not take too much out of you." Lyn said, undoing the bandages on Mary's legs. Mary munched on an apple savoring the flavor. She chewed idly on a seed as she looked at her legs and arms. They had spent two weeks in Lyn's hut, tending to Mary's injuries before they had left on their journey. The skin on her arms and legs was starting to grow back, but it still looked horrible by all standards. It was red and scabbing, and in some areas Mary could still see some white of the bone.

"I hope this heals well. We are doing our best but perhaps we should consult a healing mage of some sort?" Lyn asked. Mary shook her head, toying with the jewel she wore.

"I don't wish to see a mage unless absolutely needed. It is doing well, we just need some more herbs and maybe pour some red wine onto it." Mary said. Lyn frowned but didn't push the matter, merely pouring a delicate amount of red wine into the brutal wounds, trying to ignore it when Mary flinched and then working in some of the herbs she had ground into a past onto the injury. After that was done she rebounded Mary's legs into bandages, at least thankful that the injuries were not as bad as she had originally thought the first night she had found the girl. She worked the final bit of herbs and tonics into Mary's arms, glad that they weren't as bad as the weeks before. Maybe Mary was justified in not wanting to see a healing mage. They did seem like they were healing nicely. Mary undid the straps to the dress and stood so it fell off. Lyn always found it kind of amusing that Mary always reddened in the face at this part. Undoing the bandages, Lyn was happy to see that the cuts and scratches were almost healed. She wouldn't need any more bandaged or tonics for these after a few short days, although they would scar.

To Lyn, Mary was strange. Her skin was paler than those of the plains and when Lyn's hand brushed the underside of one of Mary's breasts she noted that they were smaller and somewhat perkier than some of the other plainswomen she had met. Mary's freckles was something Lyn wasn't too familiar with either, expecially when she discovered that those freckles were also on her chest and shoulders. It was like someone had taken paints and splattered them onto the poor girl. Lyn started re-applying the bandages, taking care to not stress Mary too much. Mary was a developed girl, Lyn could easily see that from the swell of her breasts and what was developed between her legs as well.

"Lyn? We are both women. If you wish to stare at what is between the legs of a woman than please stare at yours, not mine." Mary said. Lyn blushed, pulled from her thoughts.

"I-I was just thinking, I didn't m-mean t-to-"

"It is quite alright, but please don't do it again." Mary said, her face completely red from emberressment. Lyn apologized again but Mary waved it off.

After they finished their breakfast and got everything together the two girls departed from the inn and walked through Bulgar one more time. Mary bought a few more healing herbs and tonics before they decided to set out for the next town on their way to Etruria. When they reached one of the exits to the city they were stopped by two large horses blocking the way.

"Oh Beautious one! Perchance you might bless me without your name, or better yet, your company?" A callous knight in green armor said as he walked over. Mary had her hood up and stood just behind Lyn, giving her a good view of what was going on around them. Mary noted the man only seemed to carry a lance. A good weapon choice against Mary's dagger and Lyn's sword, but a poor choice if he went up against axe-weilding bandits. His armor was good as well, and if he was on horseback when he fought then he would make a swift unit. Mary started to think on how she might convince this buffoon to give them his horse when Lyn spoke up.

"Where are you from, Sir Knight, that you speak so to a stranger?" Lyn asked. The green-clad knight smiled broadly.

"From Caelin! Home to men of passion and of fire!" He said proudly. Mary felt herself starting to get irritated.

"Or do you perhaps mean of oafs with callous tongues?" Mary said, drawing the man's attention away from Lyn.

"Oh, another woman of exceptional beauty! Why must you hide behind that ragged cloak?" He asked, trying to get another look.

"My patience is tried, Lyn let us be off before he does something even more stupid." I said. Lyn nodded in agreement and we tried to leave as the green-clad knight was joined by one clad in red, but our path was still blocked by the horses.

"Excuse us, knights, but would you mind moving your horses? We are trying to leave." Lyn spoke up to them, brining whatever argument they had to an end. The knight in red apologized and quickly moved the horses.

"It seems not all knights of Caelin are buffoons, thank you." Mary said. The red-clad knight nodded, giving her a quick smile.

"I apologize for my companion. He lacks restraint, sadly." The red-clad man said, earning an indignant howl from his companion. Mary nodded her head.

"Thank you for moving your horses. We will be on our way." Lyn said. The red-clad knight nodded before a spark of recognition came to his eyes.

"Excuse me, but have we… perhaps met before?" the man asked. Lyn blinked.

"I beg your pardon? I don't believe so." She said.

"No fair Kent! I saw them first!" the green clad man said, irritation evident. The look of anger on Lyn's face made Mary feel a little alarmed and amused.

"Let us be off, Mary. I have lost my patience and we must be off." Lyn said, grabbing Mary's hand and leading her off in a brisk pace, ignoring the red-clad knight's protests. Mary was huffing and wheezing when they finally stopped outside of Bulgar. Lyn looked around, the alarm evident on her face, but Mary was too busy catching her breath.

"Someone is following us. It doesn't seem to be the knights from before… no, these men are out for blood! Mary, behind me!" Lyn said, pulling Mary behind her. Being pulled so suddenly had caught Mary off guard, sending her sprawling on the floor just as some large burly men riddled with scarring and carrying axes swaggered over to Lyn. Lyn was right, as Mary cursed and painfully got to her knees she realized she could feel the bloodlust coming from the men. It was painful, and Mary could swear that the wounds on her arms had reopened when she finally got to her feet and saw Lyn holding the hilt of her sword as she sized up the men, but even to Mary's eyes she realized there were far too many of them for Lyn to take on her own, and Mary still wasn't in fighting shape.

"Such a waste, what an absolute waste. Oh well, gold is gold. You lass! You are called Lyndis yes?" The bandit said. Lyn flinched, but Mary didn't pay it any attention.

"What business do you have? If nothing important, then leave." Mary said, sounding braver than she actually felt. They were far too outnumbered for this. The man looked over at Mary, lewdly looking her over before smirking.

"Well, we only need to kill this lass, but you might sell for a pretty piece of gold. Up an' at'em boys! Kill the tall beauty but the brunette is free grabs!" the man said, cackling as he took off. It seemed as if the enemies multiplied and readied their weapons. Lyn drew her sword, her eyes darting back and forth as she looked at them all.

"Mary… I don't believe I can win this…" Lyn said, the fear evident in her voice. Mary could feel the fear in her own breast. She didn't mind dying, she accepted that she would die eventually a long time ago, but what these men had planned for her if Lyn fell…. She looked around the area, studying, trying to form a winning strategy but nothing came to mind. Not with just one sword fighter.

"Mary… I promise... I won't give up! I won't let them take you!" Lyn said suddenly, drawing Mary's attention. The fire in Lyn's eyes gave Mary a new hope, letting her see the battleground a little more clearly. If Lyn kept to the trees for an added defence then just maybe…

"There she is!" the sudden call came. The sound of horses trampling the ground further heralded the sight of the two knights from before, sword and lance drawn as they saw the bandits.

"So many against two women! I should teach each and every one of you a lesson!" The green clad knight said.

"Sain hold! We need to see the battlefield more clearly before we-"

"Kent, correct? Take to the north with a sword and you'll see two brigands with axes, use the trees and you shouldn't fear injury. Green buffoon, Sain, do you have a sword? Forget that, I see Kent has an extra, use that to battle the brigand to the east but be wary of him in the trees. Lyn, we move north east. I saw the leader heading that way and if we can take him down then the rest should scatter like bugs." Mary said, her voice shrill as she spoke over the sound of the horses and approaching enemies. The two knights stared at her in shock before they decided to heed her words, passing a sword from Kent to Sain before Kent sped off and cut down a bandit just in time before it reached the group. Sain gave them a flirtatious smile as he went to take on his own charge, leaving Lyn and Mary to make their way through the grass.

"Lyn, we must keep to the trees. We will be a harder target to hit if they must contend with branches and vines." Mary said as they walked along. Lyn nodded, keeping silent as she focused her body movements to be steady and well calculated. Mary followed some paces behind so as to not be in the way but still within a certain distance if help was needed. The sudden war cry of a bandit let them know the enemy was approaching and just in time for Lyn to rise to the offensive, cutting the bandit down easily when he tried to strike at Lyn.

Lyn and Mary made their way towards the leader of this group. He stood waiting for them with his axe held ready.

"Heh, still say it is a waste, but gold is gold. Don't take this personally, Lass." The bandit said, lunging at them with his axe swung above his head. Lyn dodged it, drawing her sword and managing to cut his arm. The bandit just shrugged it off, lunging at Lyn again. This time he managed to knick her thigh, causing Lyn to limp slightly as she tried to dodge a second blow. This one sliced her arm, making her gasp in pain.

Unable to watch and do nothing, Mary picked up a rock and threw it at the bandit's head, making a solid hit that distracted him long enough for Lyn to slash open his back. The man howled and swung his axe wildly behind him, almost hitting Lyn. He swung again but before he could make contact the red clad knight, Kent, used his horse and trampled the man onto the ground. Mary was breathing heavy and flinched when she heard the sickening crack of bone when she saw one of the horse's hooves come down on the man's skull, flattening it and causing brain and blood to burst and splatter on the horse's leg and on the ground. It nearly made Mary throw up.

"Be wary, we haven't beaten them all just yet." Kent warned. Mary looked around but didn't see any bandits, although she did see the green-clad knights, Sain, trotting over on his horse. Lyn started to relax as things calmed down, sheathing her sword. The two knights slid off their horses and bowed their heads slightly as Mary walked over to Lyn, inspecting her cuts.

"I need a tonic and some bandaged." Mary said. Lyn pulled them from her own pack and let Mary get to work on her cuts, applying the tonic and bandages as needed.

"Thank you for your advice, Mary. It truly does help. Now, for these knights of Caelin. Would you share your story with us?" Lyn asked as Mary finished. Kent nodded his head, his face serious.

"Yes, we are mesangers sent from Caelin to find a Lady Madelyn, who had eloped with a Sacaen nomad some nineteen years ago." Kent explained. Mary looked up at Lyn. Lyn seemed a bit shaken by his words.

"M… Madelyn?" She asked, her voice quivering. Kent nodded.

"Yes, our lord the Marquess of Caelin's only daughter and child. He was heartbroken that his own daughter would abandon him so, and eventually simply declared that he had no daughter." Kent said, his voice methodical and planned. Mary could tell he must have rehersed these words quite a bit in preparation.

"Then this year we received a letter from Lady Madelyn, telling our Marquess that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacea Plains. The way the Marquess's face lit up when he learned he had a granddaughter! He was absolutely estatic! He announced his granddaughter of eighteen years and claimed her name was Lyndis, the same name as the Marquess's deceased wife!" Said said with joy, a big smile on his face. Lyn seemed taken aback by their words.

"Lyndis?" She asked, her voice small and weak sounding. Mary put a comforting hand on her shoulder, cursing inwardly when she saw the bandages on her wrists were now dyed completely red and had dirt crusted on them.

"To learn that his granddaughter shared the name of his late wife, the Marquess's heart thawed! Now he wishes to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we are here. We had come to bring Lady Madelyn and her family to Caelin, but then we learned the tragic news… but then, we heard word that her daughter still yet lived!" Sain said.

"I knew immediately that you were Lady Lyndis." Kent said, looking Lyn straight in the eye. Mary watched Lyn's reaction, gouging the situation and if she should stop this. Lyn looked startled.

"But... how?" she asked. Kent gave a faint smile.

"You resemble your mother. I had never personally met her myself, but there are portraits of her all over the castle. You resemble her greatly." Kent said. Lyn was silent for a moment and then Mary saw a few tears fall down her cheeks that she quickly wiped away.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when we were alone, when it was just my family and I… I was Lyndis… I never thought… I never thought I would hear that name again…." Lyn said. Mary squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Lyn gave her a smile, placing her own hand on top of Mary's until something came to her mind, making her eyes widen.

"Wait! That bandit from before! He called me Lyndis!" Lyn said. Mary flinched, having forgotten that little detail and the fact that Lyn had grabbed onto her wrist, painfully constricting around the wounds on it.

"What? But how is that possible?"

"He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren's, wasn't he?" Sain said. Lyn gave him a blank look.

"Who?"

"He is the Marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the Lady Madelyn gone forever, and this left Lord Lundgren as the Marquess's only heir to the title." Kent explained.

"Meaning, thus, that you are an obstical in your uncle's ambitions." Mary said rather bluntly. Lyn looked utterly aghast.

"But I had no desire to take that title!" She said. Mary sighed.

"Such is the way of royalty, I am afraid. So long as you are alive with blood from your mother he will be after you. Royalty with power ambitions don't care for competition and will gladly remove it if they are able. Regardless of the other's feelings of taking the throne." Mary said, her expression and tone of one who has seen such a thing many times before and was tired of it, like a parent watching their children squabble over something petty. Lyn looked horrified and lost.

"Then… then what should I do?" She said quietly.

"Come with us to Caelin! Continuing on in any way is dangerous, but if you reach Caelin and speak with your grandfather you may be able to stop the assassination attempts!" Sain urged. Kent remained silent as Lyn contemplated it. Mary shook her head.

"What they said makes sense, Lyn. I know that no ruler or future ruler will ever give up a search for a potential threat to their throne until that threat is disposed of permimently. You would be much better off doing as they say." Mary said in a contemplative tone. Lyn paused for a moment and finally nodded.

"I can see the wisdom in your words. I will go to Caelin to speak with my Grandfather but… This seems to have changed everything. Mary… Do you still wish to accompany me? I know this is different from our original goal but.." Lyn trailed off, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. Mary gave her a small and warming smile.

"My goal, in general, is to travel Elibe. Search for my lost brother, see the land, and learn what I can. As such, this turn of events has not changed my thoughts on us traveling together, mearly my current set destination. Besides, I have never been to Caelin. I would much like to go myself, and even if I don't stay long Pharae and Ostia are not too far off and I have friends in Pharae I could go to after this." Mary said. Lyn looked overjoyed.

"You… you'll stay with me?" Lyn asked, as if she couldn't believe it. Mary nodded.

"Of course I will. You are my friend Lyn." Mary paused as she searched for the words to say next, "I may not care for our two new travel companions, but there is strength in numbers. Also, with horse riders it will make travel swifter and easier."

Lyn nodded her head and the two women looked over at the knights.

"I call Kent." Mary quickly spoke up. Lyn blinked before frowning at Mary.

"I don't wish to ride with that buffoon!"

"Neither do I!"

"The reason they are even here is for me, Mary."

"So? I'm injured! Besides, I don't trust that green clad buffoon to keep his hands to himself! Also, on a similar note, I seem to be bleeding through my bandages."

"Don't change the subject, Mary! I will not ride a horse with that perverted oaf!"

"You should since you can actually hit him when he does something lewd!"

"I am standing right here." Sain commented as the two girls continued to squabble.

They completely ignored him.

x

x

xx

x

x

I could bet money that someone will be pissed about how some things in this chapter turned out.

Anyway, I am actually very proud with how this chapter turned out, and one of the things I intend to do is fully flesh out ALL of the characters. I hate how, unless you get support conversations (and event hen) the characters themselves dont have all that much depth to them. One of my main plans for this fanfic is to remedy that by making sure everyone gets some spotlight that will show more of who they are, what their motivations are, and what not.

On the topic of pairings, however, I havent really thought it over yet. I wanna finish Lyn's story before I get to that (btw, this fanfic will be going with Eliwood's route but will contain some of Hector's side chapters). Once i finish Lyn's route I will actually plan on which pairings will be canon to this.  
Feel free to submit your ideas for the pairings, however. I might even use the ones you suggest!

Please review as well. I'd like to hear your thoughts on this fanfic.


End file.
